Personal computers and other types of computing devices typically come equipped with a pre-installed operating system and various application programs for performing typical functions, such as word processing programs for word processing and browser programs for accessing the Internet, email, etc. Some such devices come installed only with enough software to allow the device to boot up, thereafter requiring the user to select and install an operating system and any desired application programs. Other devices include an operating system, but do not include applications to be installed on the device, because the operating system is designed to access such applications over a network. Such devices are designed to be used while connected to the Internet or other networks and support applications that reside on the World Wide Web (the “Web”), for example, instead of being installed on the device.
One such device is the GOOGLE CHROMEBOOK, which is shipped with CHROME OS, which uses the LINUX kernel, and the GOOGLE CHROME Web browser with an integrated media player. The CHROMEBOOK has limited offline capability and is primarily designed to be used while connected to the Internet. Users may add desired applications for the CHROMEBOOK from the CHROME Web store.
To make use of such applications, however, it is necessary for the devices to have access to an Internet connection and to stay connected during use, which requires the user to either be connected to a wired or wireless access point and typically to have contracted with a network access provider to obtain access and sufficient bandwidth to make use of the applications. When traditional access methods are not available, or the user has not paid for access or has exceeded access limitations, the device will not be able to access the Web-based or other network-based applications, limiting the effectiveness and usefulness of the device.